Ours
by ciymii
Summary: Tujuh tahun kami menikah dan selama itu aku belum bisa belajar ketika Sanae sedang... Tsubasa X Sanae X his little family


Disclaimer: Captain Tsubasa by Yoichi Takahashi

Ours by Meganeicha

Tujuh tahun menikah dengan Sanae tentu sebagai pasangan suami istri kehidupan kami tak semulus yang orang lain kira. Ada kalanya kami bertengkar karena berbeda pendapat. Bisanya itu tidak lama. Karena aku sendiri tidak tahan jika didiamkan oleh Sanae kurang dari satu hari. Tapi kali ini berbeda. Ini sudah hamper satu minggu aku dan Sanae tidak berbicara sama sekali. Bukannya aku ikut berdiam diri. Akupun berusaha agar kami berbicara lagi dengan memulai percakapan lebih dulu. Tapi dia tak menjawab atau menanggapi.

Ini terjadi karena aku tidak menepati janji untuk makan siang bersama seminggu yang lalu. Katanya ia ingin sekali makan siang bersama dan membicarakan banyak hal denganku. Tidak biasanya seperti itu jadi ku iyakan ajakannya. Tapi karena terlalu serius latihan untuk menyambut liga musim mendatang, aku tidak datang. Aku pun meminta maaf tapi tidak seperti Sanae yang selalu memaafkan dan memaklumi, kini dia diam dan tidak ingin bicara.

Selama tidak berbicara denganku, dia mengerjakan kegiatan ibu rumah tangganya seperti biasa. Menyiapkan sarapan, kotak bekal, dan makan malam untukku dan anak-anak, membersihkan rumah, mengantar jemput Hayate dan Daibu, bahkan dia masih menyiapkan kebutuhan tim yang harus kubawa.

Setiap menjelang akan tidur, aku meminta maaf lagi dan lagi. Tapi responnya hanya membelakangiku. Aku tanya lagi kenapa sampai sebegitunya tidak mau bicara padaku, responnya hanya diam saja. Sebegitu marahnya kah dia padaku hanya karena aku tidak menepati janji makan siang bersama?

.

.

Saat ini kami sedang di bandara. Kami akan kembali ke Jepang untuk liburan sebentar.

"Ma, kalau sudah besar aku boleh tidak sekolahnya di Nankatsu seperti Mama dan Papa?" Tanya Daibu dengan wajah yang ceria.

"Hm? Tentu saja." Jawab Sanae.

Kalau dengan anak-anak dia memang akan menjawab. Huh?

"Hore! Terimakasih ya, Ma!" ucap Daibu lagi sambil mencium pipi Mamanya.

"Dek, kalau kau sekolah di Nankatsu kau tidak bisa ketemu Mama dan Papa setiap hari!" tanggap Hayate, anak pertamaku.

"Ah. Iya ya? Kalau begitu Mama nanti juga ikut tinggal di Nankatsu agar aku tidak jauh dari Mama!"

"Kalau Mama tinggal di Nankatsu, Papa bagaimana?" ucapku dan ini membuat Sanae melihatku walau sebentar.

"Papa pindah club di Jepang." Jawab Daibu

"Tidak boleh seperti itu. Kan Papa di sini juga untuk Jepang, sayang….." Kata Sanae sambil memeluk dan mencium pucuk rambut Daibu.

Aku senang Sanae masih mendukung karier sepakbolaku dan ini membuatku tersenyum dan ingin memeluknya. Sungguh aku rindu memeluk istriku itu.

"Kalau Daibu mau sekolah di Nankatsu, Daibu harus mandiri. Di Nankatsu kan ada kakek dan nenek. Ada Atsusi dan Daichi. Tapi kalau mau sama Mama, berarti harus ikut dimanapun club Papa."

"Yaah… tapi aku ingin bersama Mama dan adek kecil juga." Jawab Daibu dengan ekspresi sedih.

"Tidak apa-apa. Daibu kan anak hebat." Ucap Sanae sambil memeluk erat Daibu.

Eeh? Aku tidak percaya dengan yang aku dengar. Adek kecil? Maksudnya apakah Sanae sedang….?

Sanae mungkin menyadari ekspresi wajahku yang terkejut sehingga dia memalingkan wajahnya.

Tapi justru ini membuatku tersenyum karena sekarang aku tahu salah satu alasan kenapa dia _ngambek_ sampai sebegitunya. Dan kali ini aku benar-benar ingin memeluk dan menciumnya.

.

.

Kami sampai di Nankatsu pukul delapan malam. Hayate dan Daibu tertidur di perjalanan menuju rumah mertuaku. Biasanya saat kembali, kami akan secara bergantian _stay_ di rumah ayah ibu dan ayah ibu mertuaku. Dan untuk kepulangan kali ini kami akan _stay_ di rumah mertuaku.

Setelah sampai aku segera turun dan meminta Daibu yang tertidur di pelukkan Sanae untuk kugendong. Ayah mertuaku segera membuka pintu mobil lainnya untuk menggendong Hayate yang juga tertidur.

"Kalian sudah makan malam?" Tanya ibu mertuaku sambil membukakan pintu rumah.

"Tadi di pesawat sudah." Jawab Sanae.

"Ah baiklah. Kalau begitu langsung tidurkan saja mereka. Tidak usah dibangunkan."

"Iya."

Ibu mertuaku membukakan ruangan yang biasanya jika kami _stay_ akan menjadi tempat tidur untuk ayah mertua dan anak-anakku. Ayah mertualah yang biasanya paling kangen dengan cucunya. Sedangkan aku sendiri setelah meletakkan Daibu di futon, segera membawa koper-koper kami ke lantai dua, ke kamar Sanae.

Sebelum tidur aku dan ayah berbincang sebentar sambil menyeduh teh hangat yang disiapkan ibu mertuaku. Ayah mertuaku sangat senang mendengar cerita-cerita latihan dan pertandingan-pertandingan karena dari dulu Barcelona FC adalah tim favoritnya. Makanya beliau sangat senang dan bangga punya menantu yang masuk menjadi salah satu tim favoritnya. Beliau tidak pernah menyangka. Sedangkan Sanae, mungkin dia sedang mandi dan membersihkan ulang kamar yang hendak kami tempati.

"Dimana Atsusi, Ayah?"

"Dia hari ini shift malam. Besok pagi baru pulang."

"Masih kerja di rumah sakit?"

"Iya."

"Dia juga sedang mengerjakan bisnis dengan sahabatnya. Untuk mempersiapkan keluar kerja di rumah sakit." Sambung ibu mertuaku.

"Dia tidak mau selamanya bekerja ketika orang lain sedang tidur. Dia sangat gigih dengan bisnisnya itu." Jawab Ayah mertuaku lagi.

"Iya benar. Atsusi sangat gigih." Jawabku.

"Tsubasa, sebaiknya kau segera istirahat. Pasti kau juga lelah karena perjalananan." Pinta ibuku.

"Ah. Iya benar. Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu." Pamitku.

.

.

Aku segera naik ke kamar. Ketika aku membuka pintu, kulihat Sanae sedang setengah berbaring. Kepalanya sudah ada di atas bantal tapi kakinya belum naik ke tempat tidur. Entah sudah tidur atau belum.

Kemudian aku mendekat. Menaikkan kakinya agar dia bisa berbaring dengan nyaman. Namun tanpa sengaja aku membuatnya terbangun.

"Capek?" tanyaku

"Hu uh."

"Istirahatlah…" kataku sambil memakaikan selimut sampai ke pundaknya. "Bumil tidak boleh kecapekan." Lanjutku sambil mencium pucuk kepalanya.

Setelah kejadian itu biasanya dia tidak mau aku cium. Tapi kali ini mau. Mungkin saking capeknya.

Ketika hendak beranjak pergi, Sanae menarik tanganku.

"Mau kemana?" tanyanya.

Aku tersenyum. Mungkin sudah tidak _ngambek _.

"Aku mau mandi dulu."

"Okay." Sambil melepaskan tangannya padaku.

"Baju gantimu sudah aku siapkan di kamar mandi."

Aku tersenyum. Meskipun dalam keadaan _ngambek _, sakit, bahkan _ngantuk _seperti sekarangpun dia masih sempat-sempatnya memastikan segala kebutuhanku terpenuhi. Sungguh aku beruntung memilikinya.

"Um. Terimakasih."

Aku kembali mengusap rambutnya dan mencium bibirnya singkat. Sungguh aku ingin melumatnya begitu lama.

.

.

Setelah mandi aku segera berbaring di sebelah Sanae. Kulihat dia sudah nyenyak sekali. Wajahnya sangat lelah. Dan karena dia sudah mau berbicara denganku maka mala mini aku coba memeluknya dari belakang. Namun ternyata dia terbangun.

"Maaf membangunkanmu." Kataku ketika dia menoleh ke belakang.

Tapi dia tidak menjawab. Dan segera berganti posisi ke arahku agar aku bisa memeluknya dengan erat.

Aku tersenyum.

"Jadi sekarang sudah tidak _ngambek _?"

"Aku tidak pernah _ngambek _!" jawabnya.

"Iya. _Mood swing _memang kadang tidak terduga."

"Aku tidak _mood swing_!"

Ini membuatnya beralih posisi membelakangiku lagi.

"Huh." Aku menghela nafas. Dua kali hamil memang tidak cukup membuatku belajar. Tapi aku tidak menyerah. Aku memastika aku memeluknya dengan sempurna meskipun dia membelakangiku. Dan dia tidak menghindar. Selamat.

Aku kecup pucuk kepalanya. Kutempatkan tanganku di bagian perutnya.

"Jadi waktu itu kau mau cerita kalau kau hamil, hm?"

Dia tidak menjawab.

"Maafkan aku sekali lagi karena lupa."

Dia masih tidak menjawab.

"Lalu mau cerita apa lagi selain itu? Kau bilang mau bicara banyak hal denganku. Hm?"

Dia tidak menjawab lagi.

"Ya baiklah. Jika belum mau cerita sekarang. Kau bisa cerita padaku kapanpun."

"Oyasumi." Kukecup lagi pucuk kepalanya dan memeluknya erat.

.

.

To be continued

Haloooo

Apa kabar semuaa? :D

Ini aku Chappy Ruki Oguri a.k.a ciymii


End file.
